


Te quiero... Pero no como hermana

by hoholasoyunlimon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoholasoyunlimon/pseuds/hoholasoyunlimon
Summary: Fire Emblem: Fates, Ocurre después del final de la ruta Revelaciones.La guerra ha terminado y todos toman distintos rumbos, pero los sentimientos que tiene Takumi hacia su hermana Kamui son cada vez más difíciles de ocultar. Con miedo de ser rechazado por ella o por la sociedad, intenta acercarse a ella, hasta cierta distancia. Podrá él resistir, corresponderá ella los sentimientos que le causan tanto pesar? Descubridlo vosotros mismos.





	1. Prólogo

**—PDV Kamui—**

La guerra contra Anankos por fin terminó y nuestras familias pueden vivir en paz, a pesar de que nos tocó enfrentar a Madre y a Padre, y que algunos se sacrificaron por la victoria.

Ahora que hay paz, los mayores regresarán para iniciar una nueva era como reyes y sus reinas los acompañarán.

Me vendría bien una ayuda para re decorar Valla y para limpiar mi nombre. Cuando no elegí unirme a ningún ejército se cerraron las puertas para una buena reputación en Nohr o Hoshido.

Tan pronto como encontramos una forma para regresar al Cañón Sin Fondo mis hermanos y hermanas se fueron.

—Kamui: Por qué no se quedan más tiempo?   
—Ryoma: Eso quisiera pero...  
—Xander: Comprendes nuestra situación más que nadie, debemos hacer nuestro trabajo como reyes, hay varias personas que están esperando un buen castigo por sus crímenes.  
—Ryoma: Aparte de eso, recuerda que estoy comprometido con la Princesa Camilla y pronto nos casaremos.  
—Kamui: Pero—  
—Leo: Por favor, escucha. No están diciendo que jamás te volverán a ver.  
—Camilla: Con solo pensarlo, no puedo esperar hasta la boda para volver a verte. C—creo que mejor me quedo contigo o te vas con nosotros.  
—Sakura: T—todos tienen deberes, p—pero nos volveremos a ver.  
—Elise: De hecho yo no, puedo venir a visitarte todos los días, como cuando estabas en la Fortaleza...—guiñó un ojo.  
—Leo: Te das cuenta de lo que dices?  
—Hinoka: Tendría que cruzar todo Nohr para llegar al cañón Sin Fondo, no?  
—Leo: Precisamente.  
—Xander: Elise, te prohíbo que lo hagas! Sé que quieres ayudar, pero preocúpate más por ti, entendido?!  
—Elise: No tienes que ser tan estricto, yo solo quería... solo quería animar las cosas.  
—Kamui: Xander, ya veo tu punto. Esperaré al día de la boda. Soy muy suertuda de tener unos hermanos como ustedes y me dolería más que algo le ocurriese a Elise.  
—Leo: Bien dicho.  
—Kamui: Ahora sí, me toca despedirme de ustedes. Hasta pronto...

Mientras tanto los demás estamos intentando rescatar lo que haya quedado de la casi destrucción de la dimensión de Valla. Muchas de nuestras tropas se retiraron porque sus familias y amigos los esperan en sus casas o porque encontraron el amor en tiempos de guerra y ahora están listos para dedicarse a ello.

Tras la independencia de la tribu del hielo, Flora regresó a su hogar, y, aunque fue difícil que Felicia se decidiera, escogió quedarse como mi criada, visitando de vez en cuando a Flora.

Oboro renunció a su puesto de vasalla de Takumi, para dedicarse a ser sastre y tener su propia tienda y visitar otros reinos. Personalmente esto no me convence, podría hacer lo mismo y no creo que Takumi se vaya a molestar, pero es su decisión, no la mía.

Oí que 3 vasallos de mis hermanos nohrios también pidieron la renuncia, pero al último momento los hicieron cambiar de opinión.

Jakob y Kaze también se quedaron en Valla, al igual que Azura, me atrevo a decir que ninguno de ellos se siente solo ahora...

**— PDV Takumi —**

El pensamiento de dejar a Kamui y Azura solas permaneció en mi mente por mucho tiempo, como si presintiera que algo les iba a suceder. Aunque Azura solía estar apartada de los demás, siempre se ha sentido como una hermana, tal como quizo la Reina. Ahora siento algo extraño por Kamui, es muy despistada pero optimista. Si nos hubiésemos criado juntos, me pregunto si sería diferente.


	2. La boda real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fiesta de bodas entre Ryoma y Camilla...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos a los de Wattpad~

— PDV General —

Está pasando la Princesa Camilla con un vestido de novia hoshidano y con sus damas de honor entre ellas Kamui, quien lo saluda con una sonrisa, el sonríe y luego se voltea.

—Comienza la ceremonia—

Los invitados y nuestros protagonistas observan atentamente la unión de dos almas y dos naciones antes enemigas, ahora aliadas. Por ley hoshidana, la Princesa Camilla de Nohr al casarse con el rey actual de Hoshido se convertiría ahora en Reina Camilla de Hoshido. Por lo general, los Príncipes y futuros reyes de Hoshido han de comprometerse con mujeres escogidas por sus padres. Esta vez, ha sido la excepción a las reglas, siendo que Nohr y Hoshido ya son aliados y que sus padres no han sido quien los comprometió.

—Punto de vista de Takumi—

La fiestas para mí son cosas muy triviales, como siempre saludar a los invitados es mi responsabilidad y la de Sakura. En un rato se acercaron los recién casados a mi y empezamos a conversar.

—Ryoma: Hermano, estás disfrutando de la fiesta?  
—Takumi: Lo estaría si no tuviera que saludar a tus invitados. Heh, es broma, estoy feliz por ti.  
—Camilla: Significa que ahora somos hermanos...  
—Takumi: Si, si, pero no creas que por esto confío en todos los de tu país.  
—Camilla: Oh, a mi nuevo hermanito no le agrado mucho, es una lástima.   
—Ryoma: El no quiso decir eso, VERDAD TAKUMI?  
—Takumi: Lo siento, está bien? Nunca debemos confiar ciegamente en alguien, dadas las circunstancias.  
—Ryoma: Mejor, por qué no vas a bailar, a ver si conoces a una doncella y terminas enamorándote de ella.   
—Takumi: C-cállate. Pero es que a veces dices cosas muy absurdas. Yo tengo que hacer muchas cosas antes de pensar en eso.  
—Ryoma: De todas formas sabes que te agradezco y que algún día me gustaría verte con una linda esposa y no solo deambulando con tu arco por las noches.

...Sakura y Elise se acercan...

—Sakura: H-Hermano Ryoma y Hermana Camilla... hola quería decirles... bueno, Felicidades!  
—Ryoma: Muchas gracias Sakura, espero que tu y Camilla se lleven bien.  
—Sakura: Te ves muy hermosa Hermana Camilla.  
—Camilla: Gracias querida, también espero que nos llevemos muy bien con todas ustedes.  
—Elise: Aww, pero si ya nos llevamos bien. Jajaja.  
—Sakura: Mm hm. Ah! Hermano Takumi no te había visto, saludos.  
—Takumi: Hola Sakura, cómo te ha ido con los invitados?  
—Sakura: Bueno, tantos cumplidos me hacen sentir un poco avergonzada—  
—Elise: Yo la ayudé y nos divertimos mucho. Conocimos a muchísimas personas.   
—Sakura: Y por eso estoy muy agradecida.  
—Elise: Ja ja ja, no hay de qué, lo que sea por mi mejor amiga, después de Effie claro. Oye Takumi vamos a bailar.  
—Takumi: Eh?! No creo que esté listo para esto. Aún no confió en nohrios y no sé bailar bien.  
—Elise: oh, está bien, será después, puedes ir a bailar con Kamui y yo bailo con Sakura, te parece?—Miré hacia donde estaba Kamui sonrojado.  
—Sakura: S—si—  
—Leo: Nop. Me temo que no hermanita, Sakura es mía, por ahora.  
—Sakura: Aaaah, c-cuidado Leo—san!  
—Elise: Leo! Eso no se vale! Ah... nos vemos luego.  
—Ryoma: Hasta luego.  
—Camilla: Hasta luego querida.  
—Takumi: Nos vemos... luego.  
—Camilla: Es tu oportunidad. —Sonrió.

Desde lejos se veían a Leo y a Sakura bailar, ella era muy buena bailando pero era tan tímida que se quedaba en los pasos, tropezaba y Leo la atrapaba y la miraba sonriente, Elise estaba molesta aunque feliz, Leo le había contado que le pediría matrimonio a Sakura y para ella que su mejor amiga ahora pudiera ser su hermana era un sueño hecho realidad.

Hablando de hermanas, Kamui, Hinoka y Azura estaban conversando a lo lejos lo linda que se veía Hinoka con tacones y maquillaje, pues nunca antes la habían visto tan hermosa, aunque Hinoka era muy sencillos, más que por cualquier accesorio estaba muy contenta de tener a su familia unida otra vez.

Luego llegó Xander para bailar con Azura su hermana que apenas conocía y Hinoka se fue a felicitar a los novios. Kamui se quedó sola y decidió ir a buscar a Takumi.

—Kamui: Takumi~  
—Takumi: Hola, Hermana.  
—Kamui: Es una linda fiesta, no crees?  
—Takumi: Bueno si, todos se están divirtiendo, no?  
—Kamui: Supongo. Pero qué hay DE TI? Te estás divirtiendo? No quiero que te diviertas demasiado, pero no me gusta verte solo y aburrido. —dijo seria, no solía hacerle preguntas tan específicas a Takumi, a pesar de que entrenaban juntos y que fue su maestro de arquería.—  
—Takumi: Por qué lo dices?   
—Kamui: A ja ja, sí, como sea, quieres bailar? A Camilla le gustaría que bailásemos, me lo ha dicho. Aunque por ahí debe estar Oboro esperándote para bailar.  
—Takumi: No, esta vez no quiero bailar, digo con Oboro, es un poco incómodo o con alguna señora noble que me trata como niño. Kamui y que hay de ti, quisieras tú bailar conmigo? Digo, porque ahora si me estoy aburriendo, solo por eso.  
—Kamui: Pensé que nunca lo pedirías.

La pieza musical para el baile de los invitados fue a petición de Camilla, la novia. Kamui en seguida la reconoció y se conmovió por ser una de sus favoritas. Takumi por su parte, conocía poco y estaba comenzando a molestarse pero luego pensó en Kamui hecho que quizá lo dejó confundido, pero le ayudó a esforzarse en seguir a Kamui.

Al acabar el baile llegó la hora del brindis, parecía más un discurso de paz que un brindis...

—Ryoma: Hoy es un día glorioso para Hoshido y para Nohr, el día en que se han unificado verdaderamente, les prometo que por la salud de los dos reinos, de las dos familias...  
—Camilla: Querido creo que es demasiado...  
—Ryoma: eh... si, Por la salud de nuestra nueva familia yo prometo que te amaré por siempre mi Camilla...  
—Camilla: Yo prometo que también te amaré amor mío...

Quien hubiera imaginado que después de tanto tiempo Hoshido y Nohr en serio pudieran ser familia, ni si quiera yo, ni Mikoto, ni Kamui y eso que es bastante optimista. En fin, he aguantado a su hermanita parlanchina, a sus sirvientes torpes y maleducados, hasta me he hecho amigo de alguien que nunca hubiera imaginado. Tal vez mis estereotipos sobre nohrios estaban errados.

—Takumi: Kamui...  
—Kamui: Takumi... Esto, cómo te digo? Ya podemos retirarnos, verdad?  
—Takumi: Si, ya nos podemos ir, esta parte suele tornarse larga, primero servirán la comida y luego los aldeanos le llevan regalos de buena voluntad a los recién casados, bla bla bla.  
—Kamui: Gracias por avisarme. Y no te lo había ficho antes pero, gracias por las clases de arquería, deberíamos seguir practicando un día de estos, si no te molesta. Me voy...—Kamui termina su oración y Takumi la toma del brazo.  
—Takumi: Kamui, que te parece mañana temprano?  
—Kamui: Bien, seguro.  
—Takumi: Si esta vez consigues acertar 100 blancos seguidos te mostraré un lugar secreto.  
—Kamui: Ah sí? Jajaja, mejor ve preparando el mapa por qué lo conseguiré.  
—Takumi: Si conseguiste unir a Nohr y Hoshido esto debe ser pan comido, así que no te dejaré ganar tan fácilmente.  
—Kamui: Acepto el desafío.

Kamui regresa a despedirse y se pierde de entre la multitud. Takumi regresa a su habitación y Hinata se encuentra con él en el camino. Como siempre, Hinata está comiendo, cuando no está entrenando.

—Takumi: No lo entiendo Hinata. Si es tan buena en arquería, por qué me pide lecciones a mi?   
—Hinata: Oh no! Otra vez Lord Takumi se está sintiendo inferior, esto...? Lo que quiero decir es que para mi Lord Takumi siempre será el mejor, seguramente para ella también, aunque, perdone la ignorancia, quién es ella? Es alguien especial para usted?   
—Takumi: Eh?! No... Solo es Kamui.  
—Hinata: Heh.  
—Takumi: Por qué te ries?  
—Hinata: Recuerdo que cuando regresó Lady Kamui a Hoshido no se llevaba muy bien con ella y ahora pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Me doy cuenta que Oboro ya lo sabía y por eso renunció.  
—Takumi: Puede que tengas razón, pero te olvidas que Kamui y yo somos hermanos Y que ella vivió en un mundo muy diferente a nosotros.  
—Hinata: Ah sí, recuerdo que en realidad no es hija del Rey Summeragi, pero aún así la Reina Mikoto pidió que se le trate como familia.  
—Takumi: Si... familia.

Pasé el resto del día con Hinata en mi habitación hasta la noche cuando se emocionó tanto por los fuegos artificiales y sentí que yo tenía hambre además de él, seguramente....

Cuando se fueron los invitados Kamui y los demás se fueron a dormir, salvo dos de ellos... los seguí hasta el jardín armado por si acaso.

— PDV General —

El anochecer atrajo algunos vampiros, sin ofender a Leo, me llevo bien con él, pero no dejaré de querer proteger a mi hermanita Sakura. No es que tema por el bien de mi familia, ellos pueden cuidarse solos, pero les demostraré que aún no se puede confiar en los nohrios después de todo, aún no tengo sueño. Ahí está quien dice ser mi amigo, con MI hermanita(en el jardín, Takumi los ve desde un árbol).

—Takumi(susurrando): Que tramas a esta hora amigo? Ya se pasó el toque de queda para Sakura.  
—Leo: Sakura, no crees que es una linda noche?  
—Sakura: Eso creo, pero me preocupa que esté tan oscuro.  
—Leo: No te preocupes, yo te protejo. Recuerdas que te lo prometí?  
—Sakura: Si lo recuerdo.  
—Leo: Quería decirte algo. Ser tu novio ya no es suficiente para mí, creo que ya no deberíamos ser novios.—sonrió confiado.  
—Sakura: Entiendo.—unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.  
—Leo: No llores, maldición por qué siempre me pasa a mi? Sakura, es que, lo que quiero decir es...  
—Takumi: Como te atreves a herir a mi hermana.—susurré alistando mi arco.  
—Leo: Sakura, te casarías conmigo?  
—Sakura: Eh?! Y—yo?! Pero mereces a alguien mas fuerte y bonita que yo, t—te lo había dicho.  
—Leo: Pero qué dices? Tu ERES fuerte y muy bonita.  
—Sakura: E—entonces... Emm... Si?—Lo abraza fuertemente, empujándolo un poco.  
—Leo: Cuidado—Secó las lagrimas de Sakura, levantó su cabeza y la miró a los ojos—Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, si tuviéramos un hijo me gustaría que sacara tus ojos.  
—Sakura: E—eh?!  
—Takumi: Eh?  
—Sakura: Eso es...  
—Takumi: Ahora si se pasó.—Lancé una flecha pero falló y me caí de el árbol lo que hizo que notaran mi prescencia.

—PDV General—

Takumi se cae del árbol pero puede regresar corriendo, o mas bien cogeando, a su habitación. Por su parte Leo y Sakura sabían que se trataba de Takumi, pero decidieron esperar hasta la mañana para confrontarlo. Cuando Takumi llega a su habitación busca su medicina para el dolor, al no encontrarlo recuerda que el último frasco se lo entregó a Kamui y rápidamente se queda dormido.

— A la mañana siguiente —

Todos estaban listos para despedir a Camilla y Ryoma, se merecían por lo menos una vez unas vacaciones hasta de su familia así que se iban a la ciudad reconstruida y mejorada de Nestra para su luna de miel, les afectó el hecho de que El Rey Garon siempre iba allí y que ahora no estuviera mas se sentían esperanzados por un nuevo comienzo. Tenían la intención de despedirse de todos, pero faltaba Takumi...

—Ryoma: Donde está Takumi? quiero despedirme de él.  
—Camilla: Felicia, ve a buscar a mi hermanito Takumi.  
—Felicia: Está durmiendo mi señora.  
—Jakob: En ese caso, yo iré a buscarlo mi lady.  
—Camilla: Está bien.

En la habitación de Takumi...

—Jakob: Lord Takumi...  
—Jakob: Lord Takumi! Ya se van Lord Ryoma y Lady Camilla, despierte  
—Takumi: Au...  
—Jakob: Es muy descortés hacer esperar a la realeza.  
—Takumi: Y también es muy descortés despertar a la realeza abruptamente, mejor me hubieras hechado agua fría.  
—Jakob: Lo consideraré la próxima vez, aunque es algo raro siendo que usted generalmente se despierta primero que todos, francamente, le sucedió algo hoy?  
—Takumi: Nada! Por qué te importa?  
—Jakob: Ah, necesita que le traiga alguna medicina o a un curandero?  
—Takumi: No es necesario, ves? Soy fuerte, además de que nos están esperando, verdad Jakob?  
—Jakob: Correcto.

De vuelta en la salida de castillo...

—Hinoka: Takumi por fin llegas...  
—Azura: Te sucedió algo?  
—Takumi: Se hace tarde, aquí me tienen...  
—Ryoma: Espero que estén bien en nuestra ausencia...  
—Camilla: Kamui, Elise, no se metan en problemas... Leo, cuida bien de Sakura...  
—Leo: No hay problema.  
—Sakura: Hasta pronto hermana Camilla, hermano Ryoma  
—Elise: Hasta luego, que disfruten de su viaje.  
—Ryoma: Kamui, cuento contigo...  
—Kamui: No te defraudaré—le da un abrazo.— Hasta pronto, hermano...  
—Camilla, abrazando fuerte a Kamui: Kamui te extrañaré mucho muchísimo, nunca olvides que te quiero y si alguien te hace daño me avisas y yo me encargo de él cuando regresemos.  
—Elise: Lo mismo digo, cualquiera que se meta con mi familia se las verá conmigo, ja ja ja ja.  
—Sakura: Ya no puedo más!!  
—Elise: Eh?! Qué pasa?  
—Sakura: Leo, hay que decirles!  
—Hinoka: Que sucedió?!  
—Leo: No te refieres a...  
—Takumi: No!  
—Kamui: Pero dinos!  
—Leo: Sakura y yo...—  
—Sakura: NOS VAMOS A CASAR!!!... Lo siento, lo siento mucho.  
...  
—Hinoka: Es en serio?—Con cara amenazante.  
—Azura: Estoy tan feliz por ustedes...  
—Ryoma: Espléndido, eso, si sobrevives a mis pruebas—también con cara amenazante—pero eso comenzará cuando hayamos regresado—dijo sonriendo. —hasta entonces no intentes nada.

—Leo: Ok.  
—Camilla: Crecen tan rápido, pero siempre seguirán siendo mis hermanitos pequeños.  
—Kamui: Estoy bastante sorprendida que nos lo hayan contado ahora, cuando fue que se lo propusiste?  
—Leo: Es una larga historia, después te la cuento, ahora se tienen que ir.  
—Ryoma: Tienes razón, hasta pronto, cuídense  
—Camilla: hasta pronto mis lindos hermanitos y hermanitas.  
—Takumi: Hasta pronto hermano, hasta pronto Camilla.   
—Camilla: Aw, no es adorable? Me gusta que me digas hermana.  
—Takumi: Basta. N-no es como que te vaya a extrañar ni nada, no te ilusiones. Vete antes de que me arrepienta.

—Ryoma: Takumi, eres mi único príncipe de Hoshido que se queda en mi ausencia, cuida bien de tus hermanas y de nuestro hogar, cuento contigo.

—Takumi: Si.... puedes contar conmigo.

Después de eso partieron a Nestra donde próximamente se reunirían con El Rey Xander y su esposa para saludarse e intercambiar las más recientes noticias sobre cada reino y su familia.

 


	3. N-no es como si quisiera estar solo contigo o algo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espiar a las personas si que pasa factura :/

**— PDV Takumi —**

Después de que Camilla y Ryoma partieron todo el mundo fue a atender sus asuntos, por mi parte yo fui, o intenté regresar a mi habitación a prepararme para practicar con Kamui, mientras regresaba me estaban siguiendo, pero ni me inmuté, luego él mismo decidió llamarme la atención.

—Leo: Takumi, se puede saber por qué ayer nos interrumpiste?  
No esperaba esto, digo, que me llamara la atención sí, pero tenía varias razones, pudo haber dicho: "por qué nos atacaste?", o "por qué nos estabas espiando", pero esto me da a entender que estaban a punto de comenzar algo más...  
—Takumi: Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras tratando bien a Sakura. Todos la queremos y si algo malo le pasara, Hinoka y Azura estarían muy tristes.  
—Leo: Ah, ya veo. Así como tú extrañarías a Kamui.  
—Takumi: Quién te dijo eso!?  
—Leo: Tú mismo me has dado la respuesta, indirectamente. Sé que finges desinterés, pero, se nota que te gusta Kamui a distancia, por qué no me habías dicho?  
—Takumi: Y eso qué, no puedes probar nada di no sabes nada de mí. M-métete en tus propios asuntos.  
—Leo: Puedo darme cuenta a kilómetros de lo que te sucede:  
—Tienes hambre.  
—Estás lastimado por caer del árbol.  
—Temes que tus hermanos se casen y se muden.  
—Estás dudando de la clase de afecto que le tienes a Kamui.  
—Takumi: Maldición, no puedo hacer nada sin que te des cuenta, incluso pareces ninja.  
—Leo: Je je bueno, es una de mis grandes cualidades, en fin, deberías tratar ese golpe e ir a desayunar antes de ir a practicar con Kamui.  
—Takumi: Si... Espera, tu sabes sobre nuestra práctica, cómo?  
—Leo: Quieres estar a solas con ella pero temes que te rechace al intentar dar el siguiente paso, así que disfrazas un encuentro con ella como algo sin segundas intenciones.  
—Takumi: Que no es eso!!   
—Leo: Ya olvidas por qué dicen que nos parecemos?  
—Takumi: Porque a ambos nos gusta la sopa?—dije sarcásticamente.  
—Leo: Já, talvés. A ambos nos cuesta admitir nuestras emociones y actuar sin planeación. Solo inténtalo, se que a Kamui le gustará.  
—Takumi: Pero eso sería raro para los demás, aunque p—podría hacer una excepción por ella.  
—Leo: Eso está bien, bueno te dejo para que desayunes.

Leo siguió su camino y yo me fui al comedor ahí desayuné una sopa miso y arroz, no estaba resfriado pero me gustaba mucho comerla todos los días. Para llevar pedí sándwiches, el cocinero al principio no supo lo que le pedí pero luego entendió, más o menos.

Al llegar a mi habitación me cambié a mi uniforme de arquería, mi viejo amigo, al notar la raspada que me hice al caer de el árbol intenté cubrirla lo más posible por si me entraba la loca idea de desvestirme si hacía calor.

Me escabullí por el castillo, esperando que nadie me encontrara, después de todo ya iba tarde con Kamui.

Kamui ya había iniciado la práctica, se veía tan concentrada que no quise interrumpirla. Después de un momento se detuvo y le dije:

—Takumi: Estás bastante bien para ser una novata.  
—Kamui: Eh? No te había visto, gracias.  
—Takumi: Aunque este ejercicio está demasiado fácil para ti, te parece si empezamos a practicar acertar con objetos en movimiento?  
—Kamui: Qué? Pero entonces como voy a lograr 100 blancos?!  
—Takumi: No dije que ganarías tan fácilmente. La arquería requiere tiempo. Además si yo pude tu puedes —digo, hasta Setsuna puede y ella es... bueno... tú la conoces!  
—Kamui: Supongo que es verdad. En fin, que esperas, hagámoslo.

Mientras Kamui determinada acertaba blancos a diestra y siniestra yo la admiraba, su sonrisa, su cabello, su figura, todo era perfecto, no es como que me guste Kamui, pero hay que aceptar que es muy... linda. Para ella que creció en Nohr yo era un extraño, pero por lo menos ahora si en realidad alguno de nosotros se enamorara de ella no sería raro... hipotéticamente hablando....

—Kamui: Takumi! *Pant* viste eso? Solo me faltan 10.  
—Takumi: ok, continúa.  
—Kamui: Sabes que también me falta?  
—Takumi: No?—mencioné sarcástico.  
—Kamui: Agua!! Tráeme, por favor.  
—Takumi: Ya voy, ya voy!  
—Kamui: Takumi, espera.  
—Takumi: Y ahora?  
—Kamui: Estás sangrando!  
—Takumi: No, no es nada!  
—Kamui: Como puedes estar aquí sin preocuparte por tu salud!?  
—Takumi: Ya te dije que no es nada y no me había dado cuenta de que estaba así.  
—Kamui: Hacerte el fuerte solo te convierte en grr...  
—Takumi: ¿Qué?  
—Kamui: Nada, olvídalo.  
—Takumi: Solo dilo demonios!  
—Kamui: Eres un idiota!

Y un profundo silencio comenzó entre nosotros, nos miramos enfadados hasta que decidimos voltearnos.

—Kamui: Takumi... lo siento, no quise decirte así. —dijo mientras mojaba un pañuelo en agua.  
—Takumi: Yo lo siento, no quise tratarte así. Anda, hazlo.  
—Kamui: Estás seguro de que quieres que te cure yo?   
—Takumi: S-si. No... Bueno, tu s-sabes! Solo hazlo. —le dije mientras me quitaba la camisa de arquería, antes la raspada no estaba tan mal pero al esforzarme mucho se abrió sin querer.  
—Kamui: Cielos! Como te hiciste esto?  
—Takumi: No fue nada, solo me caí.  
—Kamui: De donde te caíste exactamente?  
—Takumi: De un árbol.  
—Kamui: Entonces puede que si seas un idiota. Ser fuerte, no te hace inmortal. —dijo susurrando.  
—Takumi: Vas a curarme o solo a quedarte ahí parada sermoneándome?  
—Kamui: Ok. Y... después de todo... que hacías trepado en un árbol??  
—Takumi: Yo... sabes que Leo y Sakura se van a casar, bueno yo lo quería saber antes que ustedes, dolió, pero quizás valió la pena.  
—Kamui: Lo entiendo, suena muy romántico, la noche estrellada, los dos solos en un jardín de ensueño...—mientras ella decía eso yo me tornaba como los tomates que le gustan a Leo.  
—Takumi: Jardín? Como sabes que se lo propuso en el jardín, estabas espiando también, eres toda una loquilla...  
—Kamui: Esto! Bueno! Tú dijiste que te habías caído de un árbol así que supuse que fue en el jardín.  
—Takumi: Te salvaste. Osea, de también haberte caído de un árbol.  
—Kamui: Ah ha....—dijo desalentada. —Pero no me hubiera molestado si también hubieras estado tú. Sin duda te comportas como un buen hermano mayor para Sakura. Confío en que si por alguna razón los demás no estuviéramos, podrías protegerla.  
—Takumi: Hm... Qué bien que confíes en mí. —sonó frío, moría por dentro, pero no creo que Kamui se haya referido a eso...  
—Kamui: Sí... confío en ti. Ya se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos regresar, te ayudo.  
—Takumi: No, ya estoy bien, además solo te atrasaré.  
—Kamui: Pero no que confiabas en mí?  
—Takumi: Gracias Kamui.  
—Kamui: Siempre estaré cuando me necesites.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el castillo, yo cojeando; ella ayudándome a caminar, vimos el atardecer, muchos aprecian el amanecer, pero el atardecer en Hoshido también es muy bonito.

En el castillo nos esperaban curanderos y boticarios, Leo fue quien los llamó, siempre está preparado. Por desgracia para mí me recetaron no salir de mi habitación, no por la herida, sino porque podía meterme en más problemas.

Quizás no era tan malo, así no tendría incómodos silencios o declaraciones atrevidas por parte de ninguno de los dos, a no ser...

Porque Kamui se ofreció como mi enfermera, seguro se quiere acercar a mí, si tenemos curanderos, por qué otra razón sería?

** —PDV Kamui— **

Takumi me ha enseñado muchas cosas, es justo que cuide de él cuando se siente mal, aunque no lo quiera aceptar. No quiero que la historia se repita y no sé si la Yato me podría ayudar. Conociéndolo, sospechará y eventualmente se dará cuenta.


	4. Sueños Efímeros

** —Punto de vista de Takumi— **

Soñé con un jardín lleno de rosas y árboles de cerezo, y un estanque en su centro. Vi a Kamui tratando de alcanzar las flores de cerezo.

—Takumi: Tonta, está demasiado alto para que las alcances. —La cargo en mis hombros.—

—Kamui: Gracias.

Cuando bajó tenía muchas y me las obsequió, le agradecí dándole un abrazo fuerte y un beso en la frente. Ella me preguntó si la amaba y yo le respondí que sí. Comenzó a correr y dijo "juguemos!", asentí y de repente el jardín empezó a nublarse y a medida que avanzaba me pinchaba con los rosales. No podía ver nada... al siguiente momento encontré una Kamui al borde del estanque agonizando con una flecha en el pecho. Cuando me miró se asustó y lentamente se desvanecía, lo último que me dijo fue: "tenías que hacerlo" para luego hundirse en el estanque, empecé a llorar y gritar, al verme en el estanque veía a un monstruo uno de ojos rojos y mirada perdida, con una siniestra sonrisa.

Me asusté tanto que me moví abrupta mente y desperté a Kamui, al abrir los ojos ambos estábamos llorando y ella me abrazaba fuerte, se veía muy asustada, la abracé de vuelta y le dije que sentía haberla despertado.

No volvimos a dormir en toda la noche. Preferimos quedarnos despiertos para ver el amanecer y preparar un poco de té para calmarnos.

** —Punto de vista de Kamui— **

Takumi parecía estar más calmado... pero si volviera a tener una pesadilla como la de esta noche nunca me lo perdonaría, nunca había visto a Takumi tan triste. Cuando Madre murió el solo se veía furioso conmigo, y la extrañaba mucho... si un sueño fue el que causó esta reacción, debe ser muy grave. Decidí preguntarle directamente para asegurarme, esperando que no evadiera las preguntas.

—Kamui: Takumi, en el sueño, alguien de la familia sufría cierto?

—Takumi: No te preocupes, fue solo un sueño...

—Kamui: Contéstame. Quiero ayudarte, por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó?

—Takumi: No quiero que sufras por mi culpa.

—Kamui: Si tú sufres, yo sufro.

—Takumi: De acuerdo... tú eras quien estaba en mi sueño.

—Kamui: Y en el sueño que sucedía?

—Takumi: Era un monstruo y... morías por mi culpa.

—Kamui: ...

Sé que es difícil pero debes entender que solo es un sueño, solo recuerda que tú en realidad no me matarías o sí?—

—Takumi: Una vez lo intenté... Tu no lo sabes todo, Kamui. Por esto no quería contarte, siempre eres así.

—Kamui: E—está bien, ya no lo seré.

—Takumi: Ahora que también sabes te reirás de mí.

—Kamui: Lo he sabido desde hace tiempo y nunca he imaginado tan siquiera reírme de ti.

—Takumi: Lo sabías y no habías dicho nada? No puedo creerlo, de seguro ya le dijiste a todos. Por eso no puedo confiar en ti.

—Kamui: No es algo que le diría a todos sé que te molestaría!

—Takumi: Quien te lo dijo? Cómo es que lo sabes?

—Kamui: Eh... Solo lo noté y yo quisiera apoyarte más en esto...

—Takumi: No, déjalo así... Ya me he acostumbrado a esto, y no me imagino nada diferente.

—Kamui: Ese es tu problema, por algunas cosas luchas pero por otras eres conformista, sabiendo que te hacen daño.

—Takumi: Por qué no puedes dejar las cosas tal y como son?! Dímelo, por qué no puedes aceptar la vida cómo es?!

—Kamui: No puedo quedarme observando a otros sufrir sin hacer nada más, en especial si son parte de mi familia.

—Takumi: Entonces, de ahora en adelante no seré parte de tu familia ni de nada, así que déjame en paz!

—Kamui: Takumi...

** —Punto de Vista de Takumi— **

Fueron palabras muy duras, que nunca hubiera imaginado decirle a ella, ella tiene razón pero si la dejo hacer lo que quiere nunca conseguiré las respuestas que quiero sin que ella se meta. Tal vez ahora no quiera volver a hablarme y se aleje de mí, sé que no es lo que esperarían de alguien quien está enamorado de ella, pero si el sueño se cumple al igual que cuando Madre murió no podría soportarlo. Todo el mundo quiere a Kamui, y no soy quien para arrebatárselas...

** —Punto de Vista de Kamui— **

Que acabo de hacer?

En verdad está siendo él mismo o acaso he fallado y no lo he notado?

Pensé que solo Azura y yo podíamos recordar lo que ocurrió esa vez, pero si él también lo recuerda sufrirá demasiado... otra vez.

Azura puede ayudarme otra vez, cierto? Ella puede borrar sus memorias, ella puede ahuyentar el demonio dentro de él.

Tan pronto como me pude vestir fui a buscar a Azura. Estaba a la orilla del lago donde nos conocimos, como siempre. Es la primera vez que la veo sin su collar. Me pregunto por qué...

—Kamui: Azura... Buenos días

—Azura: Buenos días Kamui, cómo estás?

—Kamui: Estoy bien, veo que no tienes tu collar.

—Azura: No creo que vaya a necesitarlo más así que lo guardé.

—Kamui: Sobre eso... Recuerdas esa vez en la que no pudimos salvar a Takumi...?

—Azura: Lamentablemente sí, pero ten cuidado, si nos escuchan hablando de esto pueden declararnos traidoras,

—Kamui: Más bien que nadie sabes que eso no es nuevo y que los dejaría hacerlo si fuera necesario.

—Azura: te apoyo, pero a qué quieres llegar?

—Kamui: Creo que Takumi recuerda esa vez... Soñó que me asesinaba y sin querer, le dije que ya sabía sobre sus pesadillas, no me atreví a darle la razón por la que lo sé. Yo lo siento mucho y, quisiera ayudarlo, yo lo quiero demasiado.

—Azura: También lo quiero, él siempre ha sido un hermano para mí. Lo más correcto sería decirle la verdad—

—Kamui: Pero si sucede lo mismo, si se lanza de un puente? *sob* No puedo dejar que eso pase.

—Azura: ... Esa vez no estuvimos para él, ahora si lo estamos y creo que eso es suficiente.

—Kamui: No quiere escucharme.

—Azura: Si te escucha. Pero, lo escuchas tú a él?

—Kamui: Por supuesto que sí!

—Azura: Y que novedad has aprendido de él?

—Kamui: Quiere que lo trate como a un adulto en vez de como un hermanito, haría todo porque yo esté bien, pero sé que tiene miedo.

—Azura: Entiendo... —dijo con una sonrisa

—Kamui: Estoy intentando recuperarlo, pero, y ya no me quiere? Dijo que no soy parte de su familia. Eso rompió mi corazón, incluso más que haberlo perdido.

—Azura: Apenas se está acostumbrando a ti, debes darle tiempo. Pero si te pregunta sobre las pesadillas otra vez solo dile que te contó la Reina Mikoto, no podrá argumentar contra eso.

—Kamui: Azura... Gracias. En verdad, eres una muy buena amiga y prima.

—Azura: Solo hago lo que puedo para ayudar... Que tengas suerte...

De inmediato Kamui fue a buscarlo en el sitio donde siempre entrenan... No se encontraba ahí...

Lo buscó en su habitación, el sitio de las peleas... pero no estaba ahí tampoco...

Mandó a uno de los sirvientes a buscarlo... pero nadie vino...

Takumi seguramente estaba evitando a Kamui o quizás estaba en problemas, mas no había nada por hacer. No es como que Kamui no se haya esforzado en buscarlo o que no le importara, ya dejaría las cosas así y conversaría con él cuando haya regresado. Mientras no podía descuidar a sus hermanos y este es un buen momento, con Elise ocupada, Leo podría pasar más tiempo a solas con Sakura y Elise no se metería en problemas, eran 2 pájaros de un tiro.

De todos modos los pasatiempos de Elise no eran tan complicados; un paseo por la ciudad, leer historias, jugar a las escondidas son cosas de niños... eh— y de Elise...

Antes de que oscureciera regresamos y efectivamente se encontraban todos los miembros de la familia, es decir, los que no se encontraban de luna de miel, incluso nuestro príncipe perdido. Takumi regresaba de cacería y ya había comido, por lo tanto solo tomó el postre y sus medicinas, luego de eso, se encerró en su cuarto. Por más que intentó comunicarse con él, al único que le abrió la puerta fue a su contraparte nohria. Últimamente están demasiado unidos... Es muy sospechoso como para no investigar...

—Takumi: Pero no quiero que todos se enteren, solo tú y yo podemos saberlo...

—Leo: Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Muy pronto seremos más que amigos...

—Takumi: Aún me cuesta asimilar un poco esa idea, pero contigo a mi lado nadie podrá detenernos...

—Leo: Aunque lo intenten, no nos podrán parar...

—Takumi: Igual si no funciona esta vez si podemos comernos el estofado mientras lloramos.

—Leo: Jejeje. Confío en que será un éxito...

** —PVD Kamui— **

Esa conversación podría significar muchas cosas, entre ellas... eso! Pero parecían incapaces de un comportamiento así. Si alguien más los hubiera escuchado el impacto sería muy grande y comenzarían rumores...

A estas horas de la noche, en una habitación cerrada con llave...

Algo traman y no es nada común...

Mañana me dedicaré a averiguarlo aunque la verdad duela...


End file.
